Renaissance
by Tya
Summary: Plusieurs années après la mort de QuiGon, ObiWan est toujours hanté par le cauchemar de sa mort... Slash Obi & Ani.


**Titre : Renaissance**  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Obi-Wan/Anakin  
**Situation** : Entre les épisodes I et II  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs.  
**Feedbacks** : Il me semble qu'il y a pas trop de slasheur par ici, mais si l'envie vous prend tout de même de lire, un petit commentaire serait assez sympathique…  
**Note** : Je pensais que cette fic ne valait rien et était à jeter... je l'ai montré à une amie qui m'en a donné un avis plus que positif donc je la montre un peu, pour voir si ça vaut vraiment quelque chose.

**_Renaissance_**

_Les sabres lasers s'entrechoquaient sans répis, son maître esquivait et attaquait d'une main forte et assurée. Mais le Sith avait un avantage incontestable avec son double sabre et l'effort de deux hommes que fournissait Qui-Gon pour le parer semblait diminuer à chaque instant. A travers le rideau rouge qui l'empêchait de secourir son maître, Obi-Wan retint soudain son souffle tandis que sous ses yeux impuissants, le Sith fut plus rapide que son adversaire et le frappa de plein fouet. Une douleur fulgurante frappa Obi-Wan tandis que son maître tombait au sol. Une douleur bien plus intense que ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, celle d'une âme mise à la torture. Celle d'une âme soudainement envahie par la haine, comme un poison qui vous ronge jusqu'au plus profond de votre être et prend emprise sur votre cœur, et le sert comme un étau, vous empêchant de respirer ; et la respiration coupée, à l'agonie, c'est votre conscience qui éclate et reste l'envie de tuer, puissante, meurtrière, terrible…_

Obi-Wan fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil par la douleur physique de son propre corps. En sueur, la respiration haletante, il se redressa et sentit ses muscles contractés lui mettre le corps à vif. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il suffoqua quelques instants, incapable de remplir ses poumons, puis se forca à se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que sur la douleur. Petit à petit, les battements de son cœur ralentirent leur course folle et plusieurs inspirations profondes le calmèrent. Physiquement du moins, car le cauchemar était bien trop présent encore pour que son esprit puisse être en paix.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Mais avec le temps, son cauchemar revenait de plus en plus fréquemment, de plus en plus intense… de plus en plus vrai. A tel point qu'Obi-Wan ne se souvenait plus trop bien de ce qu'il s'était passé derrière le rideau rouge. Les premières nuits il aurait juré que ce cauchemar ne refletait pas la réalité, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette haine vénéneuse courir dans ses veines… Mais si c'était effectivement le cas ? S'il avait volontairement oublié avoir cédé au côté obscur pendant quelques instants ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il s'y confrontait comme face à un mur impénétrable. Si seulement Qui-Gon était là pour le conseiller, pour le guider… Mais personne n'était là pour lui. Il était seul.  
On lui avait pourtant dit que les Jedis ne mourraient pas, qu'ils restaient liés au monde des vivants et pouvaient continuer à leur montrer le chemin… Mais Qui-Gon n'était pas là. Il ne lui était jamais apparu après sa mort. Il l'avait attendu pendant des années, il avait attendu de recevoir de nouveau un peu de chaleur… En vain. Qui-Gon l'avait définitivement abandonné.

'Pourquoi…' laissa échapper Obi-Wan dans le silence de sa chambre. 'Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu, Maître ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là…' Sa voix s'étouffa sur ces derniers mots.  
Il aurait du chasser cette rancœur de ses pensées, il le savait. Elle ne pouvait que lui rendre la vie plus difficile… Mais certaines fois il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était trop lui demander, et, seul, il se permit de laisser une larme perler au coin de l'œil. Dieu, qu'il lui manquait…

La seule chose qui le raccrochait encore à lui, c'était la promesse qu'il avait tenté de tenir. Anakin.

Anakin qui avait dix-sept ans déjà et qui ne s'était jamais totalement soumis à son autorité. Et au fond de lui Obi-Wan savait que c'était de sa faute. Il était incapable de donner à Anakin ce que lui-même avait reçu de Qui-Gon. Il le privait du lien étroit qui existait depuis toujours entre maître et padawan… Une part de lui était conscient de l'égoïsme dont il faisait preuve, l'autre se réfugiait derrière le bien-être d'Anakin. Il avait perdu une fois quelqu'un qu'il aimait, il connaissait le prix des sentiments.

Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il avait compris pourquoi les Jedi ne devaient pas ressentir d'attachement. C'était bien trop douloureux, bien trop destabilisant pour permettre d'accomplire sa mission correctement. Les sentiments vous préoccupaient quand vous auriez du être concentré, ils hantaient vos nuits, ils vous faisaient revoir la mort de vos proches sans cesse et sans cesse dans vos cauchemars… Ils étaient douloureux, et encombrants. Dangereux, même, quand ils vous amenaient à ressentir le côté obscur avec une telle force...

C'est pout ces raisons qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à créer un lien aussi fort avec Anakin qu'il avait avec Qui-Gon.

Et parce qu'il avait peur.

Peur d'aimer de nouveau. Peur de souffrir de nouveau. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Qui-Gon. Peur que la vie ne vale plus la peine sans lui… il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant Jedi qu'il l'était maintenant, il le savait. Mais ce qu'il n'ignorait pas non plus c'est qu'il était plus fragile homme que jamais. Ces dernières années n'avaient été faites pour lui que de travail, sur lui même et avec son padawan. Il ne connaissait que cela : le travail, l'effort, la ligne de conduite du Jedi. Elle était son seul guide dans la vie, c'était la seule chose que Qui-Gon lui avait légué et il s'y raccrochait de toute son être : s'il réussissait à être un bon Jedi, alors il resterait toujours quelque chose de Qui-Gon en lui. Tourner le dos à ce code, c'était tourner le dos à son passé.

Mais refuser de s'investir émotionellement dans l'apprentissage d'Anakin, n'était-ce pas renier une part de cet héritage ? Le garçon était privé de ce qui lui avait été nécessaire pour grandir et faire de lui un bon Jedi. Il avait toujours été entouré de l'amour de Qui-Gon, lui… 'Et c'est précisément ce qui est si douloureux aujourd'hui' se rappela-t-il avec amertume.

Il soupira. Tout était si confus. Il lui était facile la journée de mettre tout ces sentiments de côté quand il était avec Anakin, mais le soir, il était face à lui-même. Seul.

Ou peut-être pas.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une large ombre apparue dans l'entrebaillement. Il s'efforca immédiatement d'enfuir en lui ses sombres pensées pour ne pas troubler la Force. Toutefois, même s'il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, en contre-jour par rapport à la chambre commune, il sentait son padawan troublé.  
Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et lui offrit un sourire accueillant.

" Qu'y a t il Anakin ? "  
" J'ai fait un cauchemar, maître. " Il marqua une pause. " Votre cauchemar. "

Malgré lui, son sourire s'effaca immédiatement sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. C'était absolument impossible. Lui-même et Qui-Gon n'avaient partagé que de rares fois leurs rêves, malgré un lien beaucoup plus puissant entre eux qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan.

" J'en doute, mon jeune padawan. J'ignore ce qui te fais croire cela, mais tes sentiments sont certainement trop confus pour que tu… "  
" J'ai fait votre cauchemar. " le coupa Anakin sans fléchir. " Moi, je n'ai pas assisté à sa mort. "

Anakin ne nommait jamais Qui-Gon par son nom. Obi-Wan prenait ça pour de l'irrespect et Anakin ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas le blesser. Cependant cette fois, le maître Jedi ne releva même pas.

" Tu peux l'avoir imaginé… " répondit Obi-Wan sans conviction.  
Un lourd silence suivit. Anakin demeurait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant que son maître lui parle de ce rêve. De tous les rêves.  
Parce que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il partageait ses rêves, même s'il n'en avait pas fait part à Obi-Wan : ils ne parlaient jamais de toute façon… Obi-Wan était distant, ne s'ouvrait jamais à lui, et Anakin avait terriblement peur d'être rejetté. Alors il n'avait rien dit.

" Je suis désolé, je m'efforcerai de ne pas te déranger la prochaine fois. Ca ne se reproduira plus. " finit par lâcher Obi-Wan pour clore le problème.  
" Au contraire, nous savons tous les deux que ça reviendra… Ca revient toujours. " répliqua Anakin d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Obi-Wan leva un visage d'incompréhension vers Anakin puis équarquilla les yeux en comprenant.  
Leur lien paraissait si faible, comment son padawan pouvait-il partager ça ?  
Peut-être qu'en dormant, il abaissait les défenses qu'il passait ses journées à construire pour ne pas s'attacher à Anakin plus que nécessaire. Peut-être que son inconscient avait décidé de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'Anakin était maintenant debout à côté du lit :

" Peut-être devriez-vous en parler, maître. "  
" Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Anakin. " répondit Obi-Wan d'un ton sans appel.

Une lueur de douleur voilà les yeux d'Anakin une poignée de secondes. Il tendait la main, mais une fois de plus Obi-Wan le rejettait, refusait de le laisser entrer. Cette lueur fut vite remplacée par une colère sourde et c'est avec arrogance qu'il répondit :

" Oh si, je crois que ce sont mes affaires. Je me réveille en sursaut presque toutes les nuits, je sens la douleur, la haine, l'envie de tuer courir dans mes veines… et ça empire, de nuit en nuit, les rêves sont plus violents, plus noirs… "  
" Je suis désolé. " le coupa précipitament Obi-Wan.  
" Je sais. Mais ça serait plus simple si vous laissiez sortir tout ça. "  
" Fais attention Anakin, on dirait de la sagesse. "

La remarque du Jedi eut l'effet esconté car ils échangèrent un sourire qui fit redescendre la tension de quelques crans. Puis, sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, Anakin s'assit sur le bord du lit et plonga son regard bleu profond dans les yeux de son maître. Il attendait.  
Obi-Wan détourna les yeux en soupirant. Par où commencer ? Comment pouvait-il en un instant surmonter des années d'éloignement volontaire de son padawan ? Comment lui expliquer la peur ? La douleur ? Comment mettre des mots sur des sentiments qu'il avait lui-même du mal à s'avouer ?

Indécis, peu sur de lui, Obi-Wan laissa son regard errer dans l'obscurité de la pièce, cherchant ses mots sans succès.  
Anakin ne scillait pas, les yeux fixés sur son maître, attendant un signe, un mouvement.Au bout de quelques minutes d'un profond silence d'Obi-Wan, il renonca, détourna amèrement le regard et se leva.

Une barrière se brisa en Obi-Wan lorsqu'il sentit la profonde déception de son padawan, et il eut soudain le sentiment que s'il laissait Anakin repartir, si cette fois il ne prenait pas le temps de lui expliquer, alors il ne le ferait jamais. Il se saisit brusquement de la main de son padawan, qui s'arrêta net.

Anakin se retourna lentement et le regard que posait sur lui son maître le fit frissoner. Du désarroi. De la détresse… Les deux pupilles brillaient anormalement dans la chambre sombre, deux billes brillantes qui semblaient avoir leur propre langage.  
Obi-Wan avait abandonné son habituel contrôle, il avait laissé tomber le masque, il se montrait à son padawan tel qu'il était, dans toute sa faiblesse. Comme hypnotisé, le jeune homme se rassit de nouveau à côté de son maître sans détacher les yeux de lui.

La deuxième main d'Obi-Wan rejoignit la première et se raccrocha à la main d'Anakin d'un geste presque désespéré.  
Il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il pouvait tout de même le montrer à son apprenti. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, après tout.

Et il fit ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire : il se concentra et s'enveloppa de la Force, avant d'ouvrir son esprit. Complétement. Il fit remonter à la surface ce lien avec Anakin qui était au plus profond de lui. Anakin le suivit et entra.  
Il lui montra en un instant ce qu'il lui cachait depuis tant d'années : la douleur de la mort de Qui-Gon, le sentiment d'abandon, la peur du côté obscur … La peur d'aimer de nouveau.

Anakin fut frappé par tout ce qu'il découvrait et qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Les sentiments d'Obi-Wan s'insinuaient en lui avec une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu ; cette proximité était à la fois terrifiante et enivrante. Terrifiante car il prenait conscience de toute la souffrance que son maître avait endurée. Enivrante aussi, quand, par dessus tout le reste, le besoin d'amour d'Obi-Wan l'enveloppa et l'appela.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître. Il les pressa simplement, se contentant d'offrir à Obi-Wan la chaleur des siennes, comme deux puits réconfortants pour l'abreuver après des mois de solitude. Il s'offrit tout entier, il donnait son âme à Obi-Wan comme un gage pour l'avenir. Pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul.  
Son maître s'y raccrocha et répondit au baiser, satisfaisant un besoin presque vital.

Anakin se laissa faire pendant un instant puis entreprit de participer plus activement. Il invita sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres d'Obi-Wan, tout en glissant ses pieds dans le lit, s'allongeant sur son maître. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune resistance et reposa bientôt la tête sur l'oreiller, accueillant le corps de son padawan contre le sien. Ses mains se lièrent derrière la nuque d'Anakin et il l'attira un peu plus à lui tandis qu'il lui permettait d'approfondir le baiser.

La langue qui caressait avec ardeur la sienne lui envoya une onde de plaisir à travers le corps, et il eut le sentiment profond que quelque part en lui de vieilles cicatrices se refermaient. Echauffé par cette sensation, il envoya une de ses mains explorer le dos d'Anakin, assoiffé de chaleur.  
Lorsque son padawan abandonna sa bouche, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref grognement, qu'il remplaca rapidement par des gémissements lorsqu'il sentit des milliers de lèvres se poser sur sa bouche, son cou, ses épaules…

Les mains d'Anakin ne restèrent pas inactives longtemps et s'immiscèrent sous la tunique de son maître pour se balader lascivement sur un torse frémissant. Le jeune homme suçota un instant la peau du cou d'Obi-Wan avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille le long d'un chemin sinueux tracé avec sa langue.

" Laisse moi prendre soin de toi… " murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de son maître avant de mordiller le lobe avec passion.

Obi-Wan répondit par un gémissement et serra Anakin contre lui pour sentir la chaleur salvatrice contre son corps.  
Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit revivre sous les caresses de son padawan. Et il redécouvrit que les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément douloureux.

END


End file.
